


Fights

by nefarious_irusu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Arguing, Comfort, Domestic Disputes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Out of Character, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Random & Short, Randomness, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefarious_irusu/pseuds/nefarious_irusu
Summary: “Even if you're the object of their argument, it doesn't make the argument your fault.”





	Fights

“They're fighting. I'm tired.”

It wasn't much of an explanation, but Viktor still shut and locked the apartment door behind Yuri as he let his cat loose on the floor. Makkachin raised his head from Yuuri's lap, and Yuuri glanced over skeptically from the couch.

“They're fighting?” He clarified, “Lilia and Yakov?”

“Yes, idiot. They've been at it since we left the rink.”

Tilting his head to the side, Viktor dared to ask, “are they fighting about you?”

Yuri paused where he stood, toeing off his shoes. His socked foot froze where it touched the heel of his sneaker. “Yeah,” he finally breathed, kicking the shoe off.

Viktor hummed, reaching out to give Yuri's shoulder a quick squeeze. “Even if you're the object of their argument, it doesn't make the argument your fault.”

Yuuri nodded in agreement. “If they weren't fighting about you, they would find something else to fight about.”

Yuri nodded, letting out an unsure, “yeah. I know.”

“We were watching a movie,” Yuuri ventured. “Did you want us to finish it on the TV in our room so you can sleep?” When Yuri stayed over, he slept on their sofa bed.

Yuri shook his head, flopping down on the couch next to Yuuri. “No, finish the movie. I'm too cold to sleep yet, anyway.” He rubbed up and down the arms of his sweatshirt as if to prove his point. “Forgot my jacket.”

Viktor sat on the other side of Yuuri and watched as his boyfriend reached around to pull the throw blanket off the back of the couch. 

“Here, this should warm you up.” He tossed it over Yuri's frame and tucked it around him gently.

“Thanks.”

Yuuri hummed in a form of thanks, and Viktor scooted closer to put his arm around his shoulders. When he stretched his arm to the point of hurting, he could reach around Yuri's shoulders, too. He smiled when Yuri inched closer to Yuuri, easing the stretch for him.

“I'm just exhausted,” Yuri confided after a few minutes of silence.

It was clear by that point that he wasn't talking about lack of sleep. “We're here for you,” Yuuri whispered, reaching under the blanket and searching for Yuri's hand.

Yuri hummed, tilting his head to rest on Yuuri's shoulder. He stared at the TV mindlessly, ignoring the quick kiss that Yuuri pressed to the crown of his head. Silence overcame them once more, until enough time had passed that Viktor was sure Yuri had fallen asleep.

“They're only living together again because of me,” Yuri mumbled, his voice thick with sleep.

“You easily could have lived with one of them. They chose to live together again; you were just an excuse for it.”

“They act like they're together,” Yuuri agreed. “If they were forcing themselves to be together, they would be acting cold to one another instead of so close.”

“But they're always fighting…”

Yuuri nuzzled his nose into Yuri's hair, kissing his head again. “Sometimes you fight with the people you love. It doesn't mean you love them any less.”

Yuri hummed, whining softly and adjusting himself so that he was buried even further under the blankets.

“Let us open up the bed for you, hmm? You're falling asleep,” Viktor chuckled.

Yuri groaned as Yuuri tried to help him off his shoulder. “Too tired. Couch is fine.”

“You'll be stiff as a board tomorrow,” Viktor warned.

“Don't care.”

Viktor rolled his eyes, but let him be. After a few minutes, the teenager was snoring softly.

“Should we bring him to bed with us?” Yuuri asked, barely a whisper.

Viktor nodded. They had a king; there was plenty of room. He stood up slowly, lifting Yuri up bridal style, the blanket still wrapped around him. He mumbled sleepily, but buried his face in Viktor's neck as he tiptoed down the hall.

“Shh,” Viktor soothed, “we're going to bed.”

Viktor tucked Yuri in on the left side of the bed, pressing a kiss to his forehead. He and Yuuri occupied the right side, cuddled close and whispering their goodnights as quietly as they could.

“Do you think he'll be alright?” Yuuri asked, glancing at Yuri's sleeping frame.

“Of course,” Viktor assured him. “He'll be just fine.”


End file.
